pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila Goddard
Dr.Lila Goddard or Lila Goddard 'is an evil scientist who lives in Danville and resides with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.S members. She was very dramatic and eccentric like Doofenshmirtz and she is the head of Lila Goddard's Evil Company. She has many boyfriends but usually breaks up with them,she is a member of an love chat online by using her username "SweetXOXO" . She has a bad taste when it comes to men especially to her ex-husband. Personality Lila is described to very evil,dramatic,eccentric and personally a workaholic. She is the semi-worst evil scientist who works in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.S and everybody doesn't appreciate her except for her daughter,Yvonne. She has a good singing voice and has a good techniques on dancing. She is shown to very overprotective to her daughter,Yvonne .According to Yvonne,Lila has a bad taste when it comes to men especially with his ex-husband. She is shown to have many boyfriends but they usually break up. She is specifically very clueless and sometimes clumsy. Lila is still have a good heart when it comes to her daughter and Carla. Relationships 'Carla Bernsen ' Lila's Nemesis. During Lila's first scheme she had met Carla who was stopping her from her scheme,they had shown to have a very rough relationship and sometimes a friendly relationship. Much to Lila's Annoyance,Carla never cares about her even her quote: "CURSE YOU,CARLA THE TEENAGE GIRL!" Sometimes this quote can cause frustration to Carla but she never really cares about it. Lila can also be frustrated because Carla always saved her from Explosions and Radioactive energy making their relationship even stronger. When Lila had a new nemesis,Carla was very upset and Lila soon realized without Carla no fun will be invented for her making her missed Carla so much. 'Major Monogram ''' Both of them are schoolmates since Lila was a teenager. They usually have a fair and strain relationship and both of them knows about their telephone number and house. They usually talk through Carla's Videophone and usually tease each other like when Monogram became annoys because Lila explains her scheme instead Monogram was about to say her scheme, Since young,Lila din't know that Major Monogram was the one who protected her against bullies and Lila din't recognized that Monogram was the one who protected her. '''Yvonne Goddard Lila and Yvonne have a good mother and daughter relationship. But when it comes to overprotectiveness,Yvonne started to feel embarress. but still,Yvonne appreciates her mother for being a hardworking person. Information *Favorite Food - Fruit Parfait *Favorite Color - Dark Crimson *Allergic to - Shellfish and Molds *Favorite Flower - Fuchsia *Favorite Gem - Ruby Appearance Lila has a curly brown hair,deep violet eyes and a fair skin tone. She is twice taller than Heinz and Lawrence and had a full-curvaceous figure. Her normal attire is consist of Black Cocktail dress,Lab coat,white stockings and black high-heels. Romances Lawrence Fletcher ' Lila's former highschool boyfriend. They met each other in a Diner and quickly fell in love. They became a couple but had a strain relationship because all Lila cares was popularity since Lawrence was popular, Lila decided to have a relationship with him. One night,they had a fight and Lawrence claims that Lila was only doing this to destroy his reputation they broke up and Lila went back to a nerd. Lila realized she was fool who only uses boys to have popularity but Lila doesn't care. 'Heinz Doofenshmirtz Lila's second former boyfriend. When Lila transfer to Danville High School,she becames popular and had a group of friends and then she mets Heinz. They fell in love and quickly became a couple,somehow she discovers Heinz had a secret affair with the High School Girls. Lila realized she became an easy fool to anyone and her popularity was gone ever since she knows Heinz had an affair. Lila decided to be more arrogant and meaner like she can't believe on anything. John Lila thinks there might be a hope for her to find her true love. When she worked as a scientist before,Lila's first job was a Bank Personnel on Danville Bank and she suddenly bumped with an another guy and they became friends after that. Usually,John fall in love with Lila and they began to date and got married and soon they have their own child,Yvonne. They divorce after John knows that Lila became an Evil Scientist and completely gone insane about ruling the Tri-State Area. Background Information *Lila's personality was similar to Heinz's personality. *Her name was supposed to be Lili but the creator deciced to change her name to Lila. *When she was a teenager,all she cares was Popularity *She makes "machiners" than inators Category:Evil! Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (The F Gang) Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Woman